My Brother's Eyes
by del1cate
Summary: "People say my brothers' eyes are like my own. It's a common misconception considering he is my twin." Vergil mulls over his feelings for his younger twin Dante, and the differences between them. This is a little idea that hit me in the face this morning, and i want to know if it's any good or not. Will contain lemons if you want me to continue. DantexVergil, reboot.
1. Vergil

So here is a little idea i got, i'm not sure if anyone wants me to continue on down this little rabbit hole so please tell me what you think of it.

Enjoy~

* * *

People say my brothers' eyes are like my own. It's a common misconception considering he is my twin. Yet my brothers' eyes are naïve, in a way and so full of honesty that they burn into mine when I can work up the audacity to look into them.

I love my brothers' eyes so much, yet he doesn't even know it. That his somewhat twisted Prince Charming of a brother lusts after him like some lowly hellhound. When I look in the mirror I know that my eyes are the opposite of his. Filled with too much pride and too many lies.

You, brother, would most definitely call me a creep or a weirdo for looking at you whilst you sleep. But my intentions are good, I think. Dante, you just look so peaceful and I admit that I miss when we were kids. I miss when you would be so terrified of the thunder that would rage outside your window that you would come running into my room, yelling my name and jumping on my bed. I miss how you would curl against my back like an oversized kitten and mumble in your sleep.

I get these urges to climb into bed with you, like when we were kids. However I think it would be odd, for a grown man to climb into bed with his twin. At least I think you would think it odd. So when that first night came, when you stayed at the Order with me after rediscovering our past I couldn't sleep a wink. I stayed up at my laptop whilst you slept on the couch, eating Cornflakes without milk. I watched you from the corner of my eye as you began to twist in your sleep, having a nightmare of some sort.

It was like my body had begun to move on its own, and I couldn't quite grasp anything with my mind. Before I knew it I had manoeuvred you so you were on top of me, and I was hugging you to keep the nightmares at bay. I told myself I was just being a good brother. Like I said before, I'm filled with too many lies.

As you calmed down I ran my long deft fingers down your body, so much like my own yet so different. You were stockier where I was taller, with broader shoulders. I revelled in the feel of your muscles rippling slightly as I ran my cool fingers down your sides, over your chest, across your hips.

That's where it got out of hand, you see. I was running my fingers through your ebony locks of hair and humming at the softness of it's texture when a sort of blistering heat shot through my body to my toes. I gasped as you twisted slightly, rubbing up against me unconsciously. I suppose you would expect me to get carried away, but instead I had shot across the room like a bullet, smacking against the wall so hard it cracked.

"Mhm Vergil… 's dat you?" You yawned, your naïve eyes so wide and so sleepy.

When I spoke I wanted to sound calm, believe me I tried but my voice broke at the last second. "Y-yeah it's me. Go back to sleep." I sounded like a fucking bullfrog.

You frowned slightly. "Why are you so far away?"

I felt like I had been shocked once more but by the time I had recollected myself you were asleep again. Snoring a little and still frowning.

So I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing snowy locks back away from my forehead and went back to my laptop. Watching out of the corner of my dishonest eyes at the rise and fall of your chest.

* * *

So there we go! Yeah please review, I want to know if this is actually ok or not.


	2. Dante

So here is chapter 2, in Dante's POV as requested. I hope it wasn't too OOC or anything, i'm trying to keep them true to themselves, away from cliches and fluffyness and all that jazz.

Enjoy ~

* * *

People say my brother's eyes are like my own. It's a pretty common mistake, since we are twins. Yet his are different somehow. Colder, harder, calculating to every perfect little detail. Everything I'm not. I blunder my way through life, everything passing by in a blissful, drunken blur.

I love my brother's eyes more than anything, and he has no fucking clue. He has no idea that his sexual deviant of a twin adores him more than a brother should. His eyes are so closed off, something I could never be no matter how hard I try. His walls are reinforced with steel and brick and ice. Mine are built out of empty bottles and unpaid bills.

You, Vergil, would be sick to your stomach if you knew the thoughts that run through my mind every day. I cherish the nights where you stay up late on your laptop while I sleep on the couch. You would be creeped the fuck out if I told you how safe I feel when I'm with you. I don't mean it like I'm the damsel in distress and you're my protector. I mean like you're my responsible older twin. I know you'll look after me when I need it. You make me invincible, Vergil.

I admit that I miss when we were kids and you would let me sneak into bed with you. I wasn't really scared of thunder. I just wanted to be close to you, I wanted to curl against your back and cuddle you but of course I needed an excuse to do that. Because it was so terrible of me to want something so fucked up, I only did it on stormy nights. Hey, maybe I'm smart too?

I still want to climb into bed with you Vergil and curl against your back. We wouldn't even have to do anything; I just want to be close to you. But of course, that's impossible now. Not when you've built your walls up so high, not when you're eyes are so fucking closed off.

I miss you. Is that such a crime?

So when I wanted to borrow some clean clothes after my shower that night, I couldn't help what I had done. I walked into your room, without knocking of course, to find you asleep. By then I had completely forgotten about finding a pair of sweats to sleep in. Seeing your familiar face asleep and for once not so closed off, I felt this urge to hop in beside you. Unlike you I have no control at all.

Did you know I've been having these dreams? No of course you wouldn't know, and I hope you never do. In one of them I'm lying on the couch and you're holding me, running your long, deft fingers over my body. As I twist against you, you gasp at the friction and that's where I wake up.

So when I saw you there that night, and I got that urge, I took off the towel wrapped around my waist and I slid in beside you. I ran my fingers across your lips, your cheekbones, and your jaw. You frowned slightly when my fingers found your pulse, so I stopped and pulled back. Instead I ran my fingers through your silvery hair, and was pleased at the low hum that sounded from your throat.

That's when things got a little out of hand. I was playing with a bleach white strand of hair when you scooted closer and nuzzled into my neck. Our bodies brushed up against each other and I lost it, feeling my hard cock rubbing against your bare stomach.

"Fuck Vergil." I gasped and slammed my lips against yours. It wasn't sweet, or dirty, or anything really. Just my lips pressed forcefully against your soft ones. Your eyes fluttered open and I shot out of bed like a slut on fire.

You blinked. Once. Twice. Then looked around and rubbed your eyes, yawning. "Dante?" Just like that, your eyes grew cold again. The walls were back up.

"Uh yeah sorry, I just needed some sweats." I motioned to my current bare state and you looked away, always the respectable brother. I needed to act like nothing was wrong so you wouldn't get suspicious, so of course I went for the typical, loud, proud and lewd Dante.

"Second drawer down, there are some baggy ones that should fit you."

"These?" I pulled out a pair of old grey sweats and you looked out of the corner of your pretty blue eyes, nodding slightly.

"Sweet. Thanks Vergil."

You coughed, obviously uncomfortable and I grinned. It was all bullshit, I swear. I was dying on the inside, wanting you to want me in a way that was so terrible. I quickly put on the pants that smelt like washing powder and you, and I slipped out into the dark concrete hall.

I felt shaky as hell after what just happened. I ran my fingers through my shaggy black mo-hawk, and looked out of the corner of my dishonest eyes, through the opening in your door, as you got dressed.

* * *

So there it is! I'm planning on another chapter, with full lemon if requested... or maybe not, it's up to the reviews i guess.

Your reviews are always welcome ;) cough cough *ahem.


	3. Duo

So at the start i kinda had to get into this and i did that by writing Dante's and Vergil's thoughts together.. I originally wasn't going to include it but i think it fits nicely

Normal text = Dante

_Italics = Vergil_

* * *

Even though we're together now, i miss you more than ever. What happened to you Vergil?

_I don't deserve you Dante. I don't deserve anything as perfect as you. I can barely stay in the same room as you anymore._

You're so fucking smart. You could make it anywhere you know that? I suppose that's why you stay away from me huh.. Wouldn't want your bum of a brother to get in your way i guess.

_You've been quite down lately. It's my fault isn't it? All the more reason for me to stay away from you._

I'm not trying to annoy you. It's just you're the only family I have left.

_You're the only family I've ever needed._

This is all wrong.

_I miss you I just..._

It hurts.

_...hurt._

* * *

_~Dante~_

* * *

"Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Ve-"

"WHAT."

"Good morning buttercup" I looked up at you, grinning as you leered at me over your laptop across the table.

"Buttercup?" Your nose scrunched up at that and I had to supress the urge to tackle you and hug you. Little did you know, later on I had to slam my head in the fridge door just to feel like a man again.

"Would you prefer sunshine?"

"Buttercup's just fine." My grin grew until you sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. It was getting long and continuously got in the way of your eyes, never staying neatly slicked back. You didn't say anything. I wish you talked to me more. I just found you again and I..

* * *

~Vergil~

* * *

I love you Dante.

So I always kept our conversations short, like this one. Your grin faded slightly and you turned your head down to face the disaster pancakes Kat had made us. I want to know what you're thinking. Please tell me what you think of me..

Suddenly you threw down your fork with such force that the plate cracked. A strange thought raced through my head and I wondered if maybe you wished that plate were me. We both stood up together, the only difference was your chair scraped a meter back as you pushed away from the table.

"Dante-"

"No, you shut the fuck up." You pointed your finger at me, prodding me in the chest like you always do when you're mad. "I miss you Vergil, I mean we've been apart how many years and now that I've found you again you won't even talk to me. That's just shitty."

"I've missed you too i just..."

"You just what?"

"Nevermind."

"Don't fucking give me that." Before I knew it you had skirted around the table and you were clenching the material of my shirt just under my collarbones and shoving me against the wall.

A voice in my head told me to fight back but I suppressed it, instead i let you. In that moment, I guess i just didn't care what happened anymore. I was sick of fighting you. I was sick of fighting myself.

Your face was inches from mine, and our bodies were flush up against each other but the notion was hardly romantic in any way. It was invasive and so threatening that the hairs on my body stood on end, it was like i had been electrocuted.

"What were you about to say!?" I didn't reply, so you pulled me away from the wall only to shove me back against it harder, the concrete cracking like a spiderweb. My hair hung in front of my eyes and i looked up at you. I must have looked half deranged because i could feel your anger falter for just a second.

I gripped your wrists which merely caused you to clutch at me even tighter. "You want to know what i was going to say?" My eyes narrowed and my chest felt hot on the inside, like my rage had taken up residence in my heart and was burning everything to the ground.

Your nostrils flared. "Yeah Vergil, why not? Fucking tell me what the fuck is up with you!" You gritted through your teeth with a voice that was so terrible. It was like your own mixed with some horrible hellish growl.

"What's up with me?" My voice had changed as well, like my own and something cold and ancient. It was all smooth and rugged like chewing on tinfoil and rolling around in silken sheets at the same time. "You're what's up with me! You are so naive, Dante! You have no idea how much i've been trying to hide the fact that I am fucking in love with you! You don't know about all of the things I've been wanting to do to you since I found you! You don't know that Mmmph-"

You cut me off by slamming your lips to mine with such force that my fangs cut the insides of my lips. Your eyes were wide open, boring into mine with all the ferocity of a tiger that had been caged too long. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth as you pulled away.

"Vergil-"

"No, now you shut the fuck up" I snarled and shoved you backwards into the table, winding my arms around you, with one hand at the nape of your neck, pulling the soft black strands there. Your bruised lips opened in surprise and i kissed you again. This time pushing my tongue into your mouth and allowing my iridescent blue eyes to fall shut.

* * *

So that was as far as i got before i decided to stop... Looks like there will be one more chapter. But i kinda like to think of it as a story with 3 chapters, i just got lazy on the last one and split it into two ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Remember your reviews give me the willpower to get out of bed and write.


End file.
